A. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of weight loss and weight maintenance. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a chain fitted around the abdomen of a person at the waist and a weight loss method utilizing the chain.
B. Description of Related Art
Clinical trials have shown that a cord snugly encircling the abdomen of a person at the waist is effective in preventing weight regain when used in conjunction with a weight loss program. Waist cords have been most effective in maintaining weight and preventing weight regain when used following a period of substantial weight loss caused by altering the person's eating habits (e.g., dieting and jaw wiring) (see Simpson, G. K. et al., Intermittent Protein-Sparing Fasting with Abdominal Belting, International Journal of Obesity (1986) 10, 247–254; Garrow, J. S. et al., Maintenance of weight loss in obese patients after jaw wiring, British Medical Journal (1981) 282, 858–860; and Garrow, J. S., The management of obesity. Another view, International Journal of Obesity (1992) 16 (Suppl. 2), S59–S63, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties). Such cords are ordinarily easily tightened, but not easily loosened, and provide resistance to increasing abdomen girth. As the person gains weight, resistance increases as the abdomen pushes out against the cord. Increased resistance triggers a physical response—discomfort. A tight cord helps to make the person aware of small increments of weight gain. Thus, the cord acts as an external feedback signal, alerting the person to stop eating when the cord becomes tight.
Waist cords in the art are typically constructed of nylon or plastic string, approximately 0.9 to 2.5 millimeters in diameter. These cords are ordinarily knotted at the ends, and the knots are recessed in a fastener member (e.g., a semi-hollow plastic button or rod).
There are a number of problems associated with nylon and plastic waist cords. These waist cords are too weak to perform their function, breaking during normal activities that put strain on the cord (e.g., defecation or bending). Such waist cords are difficult to clean and are susceptible to ordinary wear and tear and water exposure (e.g., during bathing). Additionally, nylon and plastic waist cords are not aesthetically pleasing and are more uncomfortable than necessary because of their inflexibility relative to the contour of the person's body.